


Only love

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Harry Potter, M/M, Magic but not Wizarding World, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was human for one month before he was cursed to the life of a cat. Fifteen years later, he meets Tom. Will the curse finally be broken? Happy Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only love

It's a very well-known fact that there are other dimensions besides our own. It's a less known, but yet true fact that Harry James Potter has horrible luck in all of them. In this particular universe, he has yet to become aware of exactly how traitorous his luck can be, but only for it betrayed him while he was still an infant.

Yes, Harry James Potter was barely a month old when he got cursed. His parents had unknowingly made enemy of a very powerful witch, and she used their child to get revenge. A mere month old, Harry was cursed to live the life as a cat until someone felt love for him, but only him.

Of course, neither an infant or a kitten really understand when you tell them what their curse consist of. His parents only knew that their son had turned into a cat, and the witch had very helpfully mentioned that he would still have the lifespan of a human. If you chose to look at it differently, he aged very slowly for a cat.

Which is why Harry, at the prime age of fifteen, looked no bigger than a kitten.

* * *

A hairless kitten was running after him. Harry was running as fast as he could. Usually he didn't mind the big, hairless cats much. They provided him with food and warmth, and their weird legs were fun to play with. Some of them had long hair, but only on their head, which was fun to play with as well. The hairless cat that called herself his mother had really nice red hair that he loved to play with. The hairless kittens on the other hand, preferred to play with him. He had no wish to have his tail pulled at again, hence he ran. The boy - Teddy, one of his mother's friends' kittens - ran after. They were in the backyard that belonged to Harry's territory. It was technically his only territory, as he wasn't allowed outside it. It was a silly notion, and he had been outside it countless of times, but never when his strange parents were awake. Those other times, he hadn't had someone chasing him though. Harry sprinted out through the hedge. The branches whipped against him and he could feel the dirt clump his fur together, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that the child was gone. Then he came out on the other side.

Big metal monsters were tumbling past in high speed, and he was heading right towards them. One of them honked, and the blaring sound made him jump. He had never heard something like that before. It was always quiet during his midnight expeditions. The metal monster was still coming at him, and Harry had to choose what to do during the next millisecond. He ran forward again, past more metal monsters, and then they were behind him. He came to a stop before he ran straight into a wall. Harry turned around to look back where he came from. There was no way that he would run past those monsters again, and he had no patience to wait around until nightfall. Maybe the rest of the world also looked different during daylight? He would have to explore.

* * *

He had explored until his stomach started to rumble. The big ball of light in the sky had moved a lot during that time, just as he had. Harry made a whining noise as he realized that he was lost. There were too many different smells for him to try and smell his way home, and it was cold, and he was dirty, and hungry, and he would much rather have his tail pulled by the hairless kitten than this. His whining became frantic meowing as he tried to call for help.

Harry didn't know for how long he had been meowing when suddenly a warm hand lifted him up by the skin of his neck. He quickly stopped and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"And what am I supposed to do with you?" the strange hairless cat asked. Harry meowed in response, trying to ask for help home. He knew it was quite useless, the hairless ones never seemed to understand what you wanted even when you meowed at them.

"No necklace… I can feel magic from you, how curious. Why would anyone curse a cat?" the strange one mused. Harry wasn't sure since he was so close to the brown eyes, but there seemed to be a new light in them.

"Perhaps you're not a cat at all. Meow once if you understand me." the strange one ordered. Harry blinked once, before he gave a curious meow. His mother used to ask him to meow for answers as well. He found it quite peculiar, because he was already telling them things. It was the reason he bothered meowing in the first place.

"Do you know how you became a cat? Once for yes, twice for no."

Harry didn't meow this time. Became a cat? He had always been one!

"...neither? Well, you're just a kitten, perhaps you're not old enough to remember being anything else. Do you have a home?"

Harry meowed once, remembering that the strange one thought it meant yes.

"Are you lost then?"

Once again, one meow.

"I would offer to get you home, but I have no desire to have more conversation with a cat." the strange one said. Harry felt how the world moved and he started to meow frantically again. He didn't want to be left alone! The moving stopped and he found himself back on eye level.

"No? You want to go home with me then?"

Harry meowed once for yes.

* * *

Tom looked down at the scrawny kitten that he had brought with him home. He couldn't say what had inspired him to do it. In all honesty, he would have been more than happy to leave the small animal behind to suffer of cold and loneliness. Perhaps it was because he could feel the magic of a curse when he touched the thing. It was not everyday you found something with magic after-all.

His mother had been a witch, though not a very powerful one. She had taught him about magic, and he had learnt more from other witches and on his own. He was quite powerful if he could say so himself, but it wouldn't help him with the curse. Only the witch that put the curse there in the first place could remove it, and Tom had no plans on searching through Britain's witches to help a scrawny kitten. The thing could perhaps be intelligent company if nothing else.

...he doubted how intelligent though, as he looked at the kitten again. It had somehow found its way onto his bookshelf and now seemed stuck up there. Tom sighed. The kitten would definitely be more trouble than it was worth.

Maybe he should name it. Though, it probably already had a name. He would name it anyway. His name for it would surely be better than whatever stupid name it already had.

* * *

"Hades."

Harry looked perplexed at the strange one. It was not his name, but it was quite close. He meowed questioningly.

"It's your new name."

Harry scrunched his nose up, and then meowed. He wanted to hear it again. The strange one didn't react at first.

"I have no idea what you want me to do. Say your name? Say my name?"

Harry meowed once.

"Which of those did you- oh, never mind. Your name is Hades. My name is Tom."

Harry nodded his head - a movement he had picked up from the hairless cats he lived with. Hades was not a bad name, he could live with it. It was good to have a name for the strange one too. He was fairly sure he knew of a cat called Tom, from that weird box with moving pictures. This Tom was hopefully nicer.

"I'm not going to help you down. You climbed up there, so you get down from there. I highly recommend not touching anything, but as you'll probably ignore my warning, just know that it's your own fault if you get hurt."

Harry meowed twice in protest. He wanted help down. The ground was really far away, and it really wasn't as interesting up here as he had hoped it would be. It had looked interesting from the ground.

"I took you home, the least you can do is solve the rest of your problems on your own." Tom said, and walked away.

* * *

Harry fell asleep on the bookshelf. When he woke up, he found himself on a warm lap.

"Not. One. Word." Tom said. Harry blinked up at him, before nuzzling into the warm lap and going back to sleep.

* * *

They settled into something of a rhythm during the next few days. Tom was a bit annoyed at the thought that he had settled into a rhythm with a tiny cat, but there was no reason to deny it. He would wake up with Hades somewhere on his person, they would eat together - and Hades would steal his food when he got lost in thoughts. Then Tom would do whatever he needed to and Hades would play around. After lunch, he would find Hades asleep somewhere, and settle on the couch with the kitten on his lap, and a book. Dinner went a lot like breakfast, and after that they would take a walk together. The first time it had happened, Tom had hoped that the thing would get lost again, but now he tried to keep an eye on Hades. It wouldn't do to lose the small animal after he started to consider as his. After their walks, Hades would play around again and then Tom would find him before going to bed.

It was in all honesty quite nice. There weren't many conversations since Hades only could answer yes or no, but it was better company than some of his friends.

* * *

On the fifth day with Tom, Harry was startled to realize that his parents most likely was worried about him. He liked living with Tom, but he still decided that he would see his mother during their evening walk. ...assuming he could find his way there.

When it was time for their evening walk, he sprinted off in the direction he assumed was right. He heard Tom curse before running after him.

"Hades, you blasted cat, come back here!"

Harry ignored him. If Tom were going to follow him, then maybe Tom could explain the situation to his parents when they got there?

* * *

Tom swore under his breath as he followed the cat though London's streets. Did the thing have a death-wish? He really should just let it be, but he felt slightly responsible, especially since the cat was not actually a cat. Hades would certainly wish that he was though, when Tom finally got his hands on him. He would have to get a leash for their next walk. If there would be one.

He came to a stop when he saw Hades sitting on the front steps to a house. Tom picked the cat up by the neck and lifted him up.

"Do you live here?"

Hades meowed once. Tom sighed, and rang the doorbell. So the thing had found back home then. Maybe he could learn who the cat actually was.

The door opened to reveal a woman with red hair and green eyes, which were in the same shade as Hades'. Relative? Tom held the cat up towards the woman. Hades started meowing enthusiastically.

"Harry!" the woman gasped, before looking up at Tom. "Thank you so much, we've been so worried about him." she said, and reached out to take Had- no, Harry - from him. Tom reacted instinctively and brought the kitten to his chest to hold him close.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I fear he has grown on me these last few days." Tom excused his behaviour with a charming smile. "He is quite the conversationalist."

"You know then?" the woman asked guardedly.

"That he's cursed? Yes. I can feel it." Tom answered. "I can't undo another's witch's curse though."

"You should come in." the woman sighed. "I'm Lily. Harry's mother."

"I'm Tom."

* * *

Lily showed him to the living room. Tom sat down on the couch, and Harry found a comfortable position on his lap.

"He seems to like you." Lily said with a small smile.

"How did he get cursed?" Tom asked. He disliked small-talk. Harry meowed in protest, but Tom shut him up by patting him.

"Ah… it was a long time ago." Lily sighed. "My husband and I had unknowingly enraged a witch, and she sought revenge on us. She decided to take it out on Harry. He was merely a month at the time. We were understandably devastated. That was fifteen years ago. The witch never told us the cure, only that he has a human life-span. Sadly, he's like a cat in all other ways. He understands what we say, and he can answer questions, but he has the mentality of a cat."

"A cat for fifteen years… Wouldn't it be better for him to stay that way?" Tom asked. Lily smiled sadly.

"For him, perhaps. I know it's selfish, but I would like to get to know my son. I've never heard his voice. The closest I've come to anything, was when he started walking, and when he caught his first mouse. It's not the memories a mother wants."

"Maybe it's time that you stop seeing your son in him." he suggested. "It would be easier to accept."

"I'm his mother, I can't do that."

"I guess you want him back then. I'm not going to take your son from you."

Lily studied him and Harry for a moment.

"I think it might be good for both of us if I stop pretending that everything is alright. Now that I know that he's alive and well, I feel better. If he likes you, I don't see why you can't take care of him for a while more. Harry, do you want to stay with Tom?"

Harry meowed once. Tom gave a small smile. It felt like he had succeeded with something.

* * *

"Don't ever run away like that again!" Tom demanded when they were home again.

Harry looked up at him, feeling puzzled. He would have come back. He meowed to say so, but as usual he wasn't understood. Harry would have frowned if he was able to do such facial expression. Instead, he made a whining noise and butted his head towards Tom's leg. Tom sighed at him and went to lay down on the bed. Harry jumped up, or rather jumped as high as he could before he climbed the rest of the way with the help of his claws.

"I can't believe that you're growing on me." Tom muttered. "Must be because you're a cat. It's always easier to forgive cats. I barely liked my own mother - she was so weak! She was a witch, yet she was so weak! - so why would I like you?"

Harry jumped up on Tom's chest, and after walking in a circle a few times to make sure the chest was comfortable, he laid down and curled together. Tom sighed and started petting him. Harry started to purr, and dozed off.

* * *

"You just threw up on my bed, you're not allowed to look cute."

It had been a week since they visited Harry's mother. Tom had started to have the annoying kitten on a leash during their walks, but somehow Harry had managed to not only capture but also eat a bird. The rests of it was now on his bed, which Harry was hiding underneath. Tom sighed and waved a hand at the mess to clean it with magic. He would still have to change the sheets, but at least he didn't have to touch anything.

"You're very lucky that I tolerate you."

After last week's amusing thought that he liked the cat, he had soon decided that it was rather that he tolerated it. He could think it cute without liking it. Cats were naturally cute after-all. Not that he ever would voice that out loud.

"I must admit, I feel quite silly when you don't answer."

Harry gave a tentative meow. Tom couldn't stop himself from smiling.

* * *

Before either of them knew it, a week had turned into a month together. Tom still refused to admit that he liked the cat, but he really enjoyed Harry's company. It was nice in a way, to have someone depend on you but still intelligent enough to answer. Of course, the language barrier made it hard to have a decent conversation, but they worked around it. Tom delighted in the funny expressions Harry managed whenever he would meow back. Once, Harry had even deliberately swatted him with a paw. Then Harry had lost his balance and fell over. Tom still chuckled at the memory.

There were also occasions where he wanted nothing more than throttle the cat. He had some scars from the time he had decided to give Harry a real bath instead of using magic. Who knew that claws could cut so deep? Not to mention how many times Harry successfully had stolen his food. Tom sighed. In the end, there was probably more to like about the cat than there was to dislike.

Harry was quite happy after a month spent with Tom. There had been ups and downs, but it was overall really nice. He liked Tom. There was much to like actually. Tom hadn't been mad when he threw up the bird, Tom gave him food, Tom was really good at petting and scratching, Tom helped him even if he had said he wouldn't, Tom was really cozy to sleep on, and Tom sometimes meowed back at him which was just hilarious. He guessed that Tom didn't know what those meows meant, which made it even more fun. The only part he really disliked was having to walk on a leash and when Tom gave him a bath.

* * *

"Stop licking my face, you thrice-damned cat!"

Harry had after a lot of planning decided to give Tom a bath in return as revenge. That it happened weeks after he had gotten the bath was unimportant. The important thing was that he had woken Tom up by licking his face, and had yet to stop. Harry continued licking Tom's cheek, doing his best to clean. Hairless cats tasted so different from cats with hair. It felt a bit odd under his tongue, and it was salty. Harry softly butted his head against Tom's cheek before he started to lick a new patch of skin.

"Is this because I gave you a bath? That was weeks ago! I promised to never do it again unless it was an emergency situation. How would you like it if I licked you?"

Harry stopped his ministrations to sit back and watch Tom expectantly.

"I'm not going to. I have no desire to get a mouth full of fur."

Harry went right back to licking Tom's face. If he really hated it, he could simply push Harry away after-all.

* * *

"Harry! Have you seen my right shoe?"

Harry looked out from under the bed, and gave two weak meows in denial.

"Oh no, I recognize that guilty look. If you've messed with my shoelaces again, I swear I'll…" Tom trailed off as he crouched down to look under the bed. Harry hurriedly kicked his paw backward to push the shoe so that Tom wouldn't find out that it had fallen prey to him. In his defense, the shoe had attacked him first.

"You can't lie to me, and you know it." Tom chided, and searched with a hand under the bed until he found the shoe. He leant back and looked first at the shoe, then at Harry.

"You're way more trouble than you're worth. I'm in a hurry, and my shoe is destroyed!" Tom sighed. Harry did his best to look innocent. The shoe was thrusted in his face.

"Keep it, you blasted thing. I had to buy new shoes anyway. No more tuna for you though." Tom said, and left. Harry meowed after him for a while, before the shoe caught his attention again.

* * *

"Tom, I can't believe that you've had a cat for two months and never told me!" Bellatrix whined. Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as a sign of annoyance.

"Bella, I've told you, Harry is not a cat, he's a cursed child."

"You could still have told me!" Bella protested, as she hugged the kitten closer to her chest. Harry was meowing frantically for help, but Tom decided to let it be. Bella would only be worse if he looked like he cared. And he didn't. Care, that is.

"Why would I have? You're torturing him. Honestly, he might be a cat right now, but he's actually a fifteen year old boy."

"Oh, the poor thing! He's so tiny!" Bella gushed, and pressed Harry against her chest again.

"...I have no idea if that counts as an act of pedophilia or beastiality." Tom sighed. "Bella, you're five years older than him, could you maybe behave like it? Having one unruly kitten running around is enough."

Bella pouted at him as Tom reached out a hand to take Harry from her.

"You're no fun, Tom! First I can't do anything to you because you're seventeen, and now I can't even play with your cat."

"Because you're suffocating him!" Tom answered, his tone exasperated, and cradled Harry against his own chest. The kitten butted his head against his hand affectionately.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do with you." Tom sighed. Bella had left a few hours ago, and he was now laying on his bed, with Harry curled together on his chest, happily purring.

"I can't believe that you're actually only two years younger than me." Tom continued. "You're actually fairly adorable as a kitten, I can't help but be curious as to what you actually look like. Your fur is black, so I can assume that you have black hair, and you probably have your mother's eyes… but are you tiny as a human too? Is your hair long? Your fur is quite fluffy, so one could assume so… Honestly, Harry, is there any human in you at all? The life of a cat is surely kinder to you after fifteen years already. Would you be able to talk? To walk?"

Harry gave a questioning meow and opened one eye to look at him. Tom chuckled slightly.

"I must admit, I'm quite happy that you are my cat. I do feel some affection for you."

Harry meowed again, and somehow it sounded encouraging.

"Okay, okay, I like you." Tom admitted with a small smile.

* * *

Tom regretted ever admitting that he liked Harry a few days later. He had come back home from meeting his friends, and the blasted cat had destroyed some of his precious notes on magic. He knew it was likely an accident since Harry had never before touched his papers during their two months together, but he just got so mad in that moment that he threw the cat out on the street.

"Don't you dare come back!"

He watched Harry from a window after he got back inside. The helpless meowing was pathetic. Tom got his papers together and decided to move on with his life.

* * *

Two weeks went by without Harry returning. Tom hated to admit it, but he started to get worried.

* * *

Yet another week had passed, when he came home and saw a bloody ball of black fur outside his door. He didn't panic, but he did carefully lift Harry up and brought him inside. Tom placed the kitten on his bed and started tending to his wounds, first with magic and then by ordinary means. Something must had bit Harry, but otherwise the kitten seemed fine, albeit starved.

"I'm sorry." Tom sighed, as he tended to the unconscious animal. "I still like you. I was worried about you. Honestly, Harry, I think I might even feel love for you." Tom mumbled as he carefully ran his fingers through Harry's fur. It was barely that his admission of love had passed his lips before Harry's small body started to light up. Startled, Tom got up from the bed.

The tiny kitten stretched out and morphed. When the light died down, there was a boy left laying on his bed. A very naked boy that seemed to return to conscious.

"Was it something I said?" Tom wondered out loud as he carefully put a hand on Harry's arm.

"Meow?" came hesitantly from the now awake Harry, who scrunched up his nose and tentatively meowed again. If Tom had to guess, he would say that it sounded wrong now that Harry had human vocal chords, but he couldn't personally hear a difference.

"Ah… I guess it would have been too much to wish for if you magically could speak English after fifteen years as a cat." Tom sighed. "Well, let's get some clothes on you."

It took a while, but he managed to get Harry showered and dressed. It really was like Harry was still an overgrown kitten. They were back on the bed, and Harry had deemed his lap a comfy resting place. It was with fond amusement that Tom watched Harry trying to get used to his new body.

"I should probably tell your mother about this…" Tom mused as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. The black locks were extremely unruly and reached to Harry's shoulders, but they felt as silky as Harry's fur had.

"Probably should get you talking first though…"

"Meow?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what had happened after he came back to Tom. He remembered lying down outside of Tom's door, before waking up on Tom's bed in a strange new body. Everything looked different, his vision had somehow both gotten better and worse. He could see less without turning his head now, but the world seemed so much more vibrant. Everything around him was also a lot smaller, or it was because he was a lot bigger. Tom was still bigger than him though, but he was happy that at least that had stayed the same. It was really hard to get used to being one of the hairless cats - which Tom insisted was called humans.

Tom was really nice, even if Harry had a hard time trying to break out of the habits he had formed as a kitten. He really disliked having to take a bath or shower instead of licking himself clean. His new body was still quite flexible, but he didn't get as clean with a human tongue. Tom scolded him whenever he got caught licking himself. The best habit he had, according to himself, was cuddling up to Tom at night though. It was really nice and warm. At first, Tom had tried to get him to sleep on the couch, but Harry could be quite persistent when he wanted to.

Tom could also be persistent, which Harry had learnt the hard way. They spent a lot of time each day going through vocal exercises. Harry knew the whole alphabet by now, but his words still sounded a bit funny. Meowing had been a lot easier, but his new voice distorted his meanings. Walking was another thing he had to train a lot. There was a lot of difference between walking on four legs and walking on two, especially since he no longer had a tail. He was quick to learn though, and mostly fell back to his behaviour as a kitten when he was tired.

Eating with utensils, and using his hands in general was definitely the hardest thing he had to learn. He was lucky that Tom was so helpful, since Harry didn't understand much of the human world. He had understood English as a kitten, but his mind had still worked as a cat's.

* * *

Tom spent a month getting Harry adapt to human life. He felt a bit bad about keeping it from Harry's mother, but it would be better for her if her son didn't have the mentality of a kitten. He felt like he had succeeded quite well. The only traits left from Harry's life as a cat was the purring, the tendency to lick his hands and the occasional meowing. He was also sure that Harry's exceptional night vision and flexibility were leftover traits, but they were physical and unexplainable. The magic should have removed all traces that Harry ever was a cat, but perhaps it was because the curse had been there for fifteen years.

* * *

"Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do… do you think she'll like me?"

They were standing outside Harry's real home, waiting for his mother to open the door. Harry was really nervous. He was wearing Tom's clothes, which thankfully were a bit big on him. He was used to clothes by now, but they still felt a bit too constricting at times. He hoped his mother would recognize him.

"Of course she'll like you. She did when you were cursed afterall." Tom sighed. Harry bit his lip worriedly. It was a bad habit he had picked up.

"You know there's a difference in how I was as a kitten and as I am now."

"Not much, Harry." Tom said fondly. Harry was about to reply when the door opened.

"Oh, hello again Tom." Lily greeted with a small smile. "Who's your friend? Is Harry okay?"

"Actually, this is Harry." Tom said. "The curse broke." he explained. Lily gasped and turned to stare at Harry. With tears running down her cheeks, she gathered Harry into a tight hug.

* * *

"I still can't believe it's you. You're so grown up!" Lily said as she looked at Harry. They had moved to the living room. Tom sat next to Harry on the couch and Lily sat in an armchair. Tom held Harry's hand in his in a reassuring gesture.

"You're really pretty." Harry said, his soft tone full of amazement. He seemed in awe as he looked at his mother properly for the first time.

"I- Thank you, Harry." Lily answered, with new tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked with a small frown. Lily smiled at him.

"Because I'm happy." she explained. "Are you happy, Harry?"

"Yeah… It's still weird, but I'm happy, thanks to Tom." Harry answered. Tom pointedly looked away when Lily turned to him with a thankful smile.

"I'm sure Tom will visit you. You do want to live here again, I hope." Lily said and turned back to Harry. Harry bit his lip uncertainly.

"I'd like to stay with Tom…" he said quietly. "I know that you're my mother, and I love you from when I was a cat, but I don't know you."

Lily smiled sadly. More tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"I understand, Harry. Make sure to visit, okay? I'm sure your father and godfather would love to meet you."

"I'll visit." Harry promised.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to stay with me?" Tom asked when they laid together in bed later that evening. "I mean, you're fifteen, you're supposed to be in school and stuff…"

"I was a cat for fifteen years, as far as anyone know, I don't exist." Harry pointed out. "And I want to stay with you."

"You're a lot smarter than I expected for someone that has spent their whole life with the mentality of a cat."

"Thanks? I think?" Harry answered.

"You're welcome."

"...I do really like you, Tom."

"You shouldn't judge me from when you were a cat."

"I'm not. You've been really nice this month."

"...go to sleep, Harry."

* * *

Life continued pretty much the same as before, except it had adapted to Harry's new role as a human. They ate together, and Harry still stole Tom's food, Harry learnt about human culture instead of playing around, Harry fell asleep with his head on Tom's lap while Tom read a book and absentmindedly played with his hair, and they took a walk together in the evening so that Tom could show Harry a new perspective of London.

Tom didn't want to admit it, but he loved Harry just as much as a human if not more. He was clever company, and so pure and innocent, and he just really liked Harry. It was slowly driving him insane to live with and sleep with Harry, but not actually do anything. He refused to pressure Harry into anything though. A few months were not enough time as a human.

* * *

A few months became a year. They visited Harry's parents and godfather regularly, and Tom had introduced Harry to his friends. Harry had even made some friends of his own. Tom had admitted to himself that he was in love with Harry months ago, but had yet to do anything about it. Harry was sixteen, he was eighteen, the age difference was acceptable, both Lily, Harry's godfather and his friends encouraged it, yet Tom couldn't do anything about it. It didn't help him at all that Harry was a bit of a messy eater and licked his fingers at almost every meal, or that Harry always fell asleep on his lap when he played with Harry's hair, or that he woke up with Harry's arms around his waist, or that Harry would kiss his cheek and smile whenever one of them left, or that Harry meowed when tired, or that Harry purred when Tom lightly scratched his scalp, or that Harry still stole his clothes even if they had bought Harry new ones, or that Harry was Harry. He was in love, and it was ridiculous, because before Harry, he hadn't loved anyone.

He really had no idea what to do.

* * *

Since he had no idea what to do, it surprised him when Harry did.

They had been laying in bed together, talking about a bit of everything as they often did in the evenings. Tom had his fingers tangled in Harry's hair. He would teasingly pull at the locks when Harry talked too fast or when he wanted a response. Tom was talking about a magic discovery he had made when Harry suddenly kissed him. Tom froze and looked uncomprehending at Harry.

"Did I- did I do it wrong?" Harry asked ashamedly.

"You kissed me." Tom stated.

"Yeah… my friends told me that it's what you do when you love someone?" Harry said questioningly. "Did they lie? I didn't think they would, and people always kiss in movies and books and I even saw mother kiss father…"

"You kissed me." Tom repeated, his tone more amazed than indifferent now.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked carefully. Tom responded by kissing him. For a few precious moments, they kissed lazily, slowly mapping out each other's lips. Tom was the first to draw back, and Harry whimpered in response.

"You love me?" Tom asked, his voice full of awe.

"I love you." Harry confirmed.

"I love you too." Tom confessed, and kissed Harry again.


End file.
